Vocaloid
by Flameytehpsycho
Summary: Two girls, Ayumi and Alice, have always loved Vocaloid. But when they get the sudden chance to meet them and possibly become friends with them, how will it turn out?


**Hello!~ This is my second story. It'll probably suck hard, just letting you know ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR MY FRIEND'S OC! The only thing I own is my OC!**

**OC description:**

**Ayumi Yasui (My OC)**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'1"**

**Weight: 100lbs**

**Hair color: Pure Red**

**Eye color: Deep brown, almost the color of coffee without the creamer**

**B-day: January 11th**

**Personality:**** A girl who really really, and I mean really loves Vocaloid! She often likes to draw and animate on her spare time, usually on a computer tablet (no, not something like an IPad, and animation tablet. If you don't know what that is, look it up). Her favorite things to draw are the Vocaloids, and she enjoys making fan-made PV's a lot. A side from that, she is an otaku, with pratically everything Vocaloid. She can have a short temper, and can be annoyed easily. She is only like this to people she is tsundere for, which is usually someone she secretly likes. If you get on her bad side, and in fact good side (her friends, she likes to creep them out), she can scar you for life in one sentence.**

******Alice Williams**

******Age: 15**

******Height: 5'1"**

******Weight: 91lbs**

******Hair color: Red with a bit of brown**

******Eye color: Green with a brown ring around the pupil**

******B-day: August 12th**

**********Personality: A fun, crazy hyper-active girl. You don't wanna mess with her friends or her pocky, or you will face her wrath! She often wears her hair in a messy side braid, and is quite the otaku. In class, instead of doing her work, she usually looks up pics of Hetalia and reads fan fiction about it. She ships yoai, and can sometimes be a little bit scary. If you annoy her, she will really try to hurt you. But people like Ayu-chan can get away with it! Along with loving anime, she also loves Alice and Wonderland, practially every version out there. She often gives her friends nick names, ex: Ayumi, is Ayu-chan**

**********ONTO THE TERRIBLE STORY!**

**********~~~~~~Len P.O.V. (Point of View)~~~~~~~~**

"RIN-CHAN NOW! RIN-CHAN NOW! RIN-CHAN RIN-CHAN RIN-CHAN NOW!"

I heard the excited screams of Miku and Luka singing 'Rin-chan NOW!' They often like to sing this song and spam Rin's page with 'Rin-chan NOW!' to annoy her. It always succeeds. I don't know why they would be singing this, since it was completely obvious that they liked each other. Whenever the subject was brought up, however, both of them denied it with a wide blush across their faces. Rin liked to tease them immensely about it, but I usually just stayed quiet. What Rin says in sometimes funny, but it gets annoying when she re-uses the same jokes over and over again. But that's my sister Rin for you. She is pure evil hiding behind that big white bow that sits a-top her head.

I was _attempting _to sit on the couch and watch some TV, but Miku and Luka's chants were over powering the sounds of the TV by about 1,000,000%. I was about to shut the TV off when I heard Rin screech, "STOP IT!" accompanied by a Luka and Miku flying across the living room and landing hard on the floor. Rin walked over to them, wiping her hands together, a smile of satisfaction on her face. She then turned towards me, grabbed the remote, and plopped down beside me.

"Let's see whats on TV today!"

"Ah- Rin, I was watching that-"

I was silenced by an evil, demanding glare by Rin. I jumped back saying, "Haha...nevermind." She then smiled sweetly and continued flipping through the channels. Rin sometimes pushes me around a little, mostly because I was afraid of being run of by the Road Roller. It's happened before, and it _hurts. _I didn't need to feel the sensation of being a pancake again.

I turned to see Gumi walking into the kitchen, talking to Piko. Since I didn't wanna stay here with passed out Miku and Luka and an evil demon, I decided to follow them. "Hey guys," I said, "What are you up to?" They both turned around smiling. Gumi's smile was wide and vibrant as always. Gumi was a very happy person, always looking on the bright side of things. She liked to help out whenever she could, but sometimes she could be a bit bossy if you get on her bad side or catch her on the wrong day. Piko was a bit soft-spoken, he never really said much. Although I've only talked to him a few times, he doesn't seem to have a path in life. He usually just follows along with whatever person he's talking to, what they say and do. He seems like a nice person, but he's honestly to shy. I tried to help him out a bit, but he doesn't seem to wanna get out of it.

Like usual, Gumi's cheerfull voice piped up, "Nothing much Len-kun, what about you!" She then started ruffling my hair crazily, moving me side to side with her hand motions. I just shut my eyes tight and waited for it to stop. When she removed her hand, my hair was completely messed up. For some reason, people liked to always mess with my hair, especially Gumi. I tried fixing it while replying, "Same here, I was wondering what you guys were doing."

Gumi's mouth opened like she was gonna say something, Piko standing silent next to her, when there was a knock on the door. I turned around as Gumi and Piko's curious faces tilted to the side to try to get a better view of the visitor. Rin got up yelling, "I got it!" She went over the door, grasped the handle, turned it, and when it pulled open it revealed a girl with redish brownish hair and green eyes wearing cat ears, a cat tail, and a cat bell. She had a slight blush on her face and seemed to be tearing up a little from embarrassment. She then muttered sweetly, "Nya~" eyes watering up.

Rin looked at her and got an instant nose bleed, almost hitting the girl with the blood. "Nya!~" she said as she dodged off to the side, the blood flying out of Rin's nose like a sprinkler. Miku and Luka regained there consciousness, getting starry eyes for the girl. They looked at her in amazement like she was some kind of God. "Neko-chan now!" they said in unison. Gumi raced over to the girl, snapping a few photos with her phone. "I-I hope you don't mind me taking pictures!" Gumi said pausing for a moment, then continuing to snap photos, "So kawaii!" Me and Piko just looked at each other like these people were out of their minds. Some random girl walks up to are house dressed like that saying, 'nya,' and your not the least bit creeped our or wondering why?

Then came the answer. Some red-headed girl came up out of no where, laughing like she was some kind've crazy person. "I-it's not funny Ayu-chan! This is cruel and unusual punishment!" said the other girl. Apparently, 'Ayu-chan' stopped laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. "You agreed you would do this if you lost! And you _did!" _Rin, vigorously wiping blood from her nose asked, "Lost what?" Both 'Ayu-chan' and 'Neko-chan' looked in the direction of Rin. Then 'Ayu-chan' spoke up, "It was an anime trivia! The deal was - whoever lost had to dress up like this and walk to some random person's house say 'nya~!'" 'Neko-chan' stomped her feet on the ground, eyes shut tight, blushing, "It isn't fair!The category was _Vocaloid, _of course you were going to win!" Rin laughed and said, "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine! I knew I was gonna win anyways! And if I didn't - dressing up as a cat would be fun! Nya~!" 'Ayu-chan' exclaimed over excitedly. Rin's eyes lit up, smiling, she said, "That's funny!" she started laughing, then stopped to say, "But didn't you say it was Vocaloid trivia? You guys like Vocaloid?" Alice removed the cat items off of herself, then chimed in, "Yup! We love it! It is our-"

"Wait a minute...your Kagamine Rin, aren't you?!" interrupted 'Ayu-chan.' She looked around at us all, if my eyes didn't deceive me, it seemed she blushed just a little bit when she saw me, then averted her eyes towards Rin. She them facepalmed herself. "Gaaaaah - I'm so stupid! How could I not realize this sooner!" Hitting herself on the head she exclaimed, "Baka, baka, baka!" for each hit she said 'baka' again. Alice laughed then said, "Ayu-chan, I'm surprised you didn't notice! Even _I _noticed!" She then grabbed her hand, signaling for her to stop hitting herself. Then, with a shocked face she said, "Ah - yes! Sorry, we should've introduced ourselves sooner! I'm Alice Williams and my friend here is-" "Yasui Ayumi!" she finished for Alice.

Gumi looked a little scared. Then, piping up quietly she nervously asked, "Y-your not fangirls, are you?" She then held her phone over her face, cowering back in fear. Ayumi looked insulted, and Alice just smiled evilly. Ayumi then chipped in, "Of course not! I'm just a _reeeeeaaallly _big fan!" Alice's grin grew more sinister. Gumi let out a sigh of relief, lowering her phone from in front of her. Alice politely asked, "May I come in?" "Of course!" Rin said super happily. Stopping Ayumi-chan as she walked in she asked, "How old are you?"

Ayumi cocked her head to the side confused, then said, "14, why?" Rin's reply was a huge glomp towards Ayumi and some excited jumps up and down. "YAAAAY!" she squealed, "I was hoping so!" She let go of Ayumi and grabbed her hands, then she started rambling on super fast on excited over-drive "I know we're going to be the best of friends, me you and Len, all of us! Since we're all 14, ya know? And you seem so much like me! You can help me annoy Len! It's gonna be great oh and-" Ayumi stopped her by nervously laughing, "Yeah, same here. Especially the annoying Len part!" Rin snapped her fingers, "Exactly!" Then they both laughed. Great. Not only was I scared, by there now practically being two Rin's in the same house, but this girl didn't seem to like to to much. She kept looking at me, blushing when I noticed her, then giving me an annoyed look.

Alice, however, was much different. She kept chatting away with Miku and Luka, her laugh and smile was sweet and warm, kind've like Gumi's. I heard Miku and Rin suggest at almost the same time that they both meet me and Piko. Rin grabbed Ayumi's hand and forced her over there. Alice skipped up to us both, saying, "Hi! I'm Alice-chan!" She then ruffled my hair around, like Gumi, "Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun, you ever gonna grow outta that shota yaoi-ness?" She asked removing her hand from my head. Again, my hair was a mess. Ayumi laughed to herself at the sight of my hair. Rin mimicked her laugh, almost like a mocking bird. I just sighed at the comment Alice made and the laughs of Rin and Ayumi. Alice turned towards Piko. "So, Piko-chan, people still mistaking you for a girl?" Piko laughed and said, "Unfortunately, yes." Alice smiled warmly at him. Piko actually started having a full-fledge conversation with her. I have known him for years, and I can barely get him to talk to me, yet this complete stranger was able to keep a conversation going with him. Eventually they both walked away from me Rin and Ayumi, chatting away.

"So, Ayumi, this is my twin brother Len-kun. He's the one we can annoy the heck out of!" Rin said in a light tone, like annoying me was some kind've fun activity, such as playing ball in the park. Ayumi looked at me, and I could've sworn a light pink blush formed on her cheeks. She didn't really say anything, she looked at me. Not in the eye like a stalker or anything, she was more observing me. When she was done, she laughed innocently and said, "Yes, I know." I had never seen her up close. She actually had very pretty red hair, an unusual color you didn't really see often. The hair that hugged her face made her look adorable, and the fact that her side part gently fell over her right eye was also adding to the effect. She has pretty, deep brown eyes, like coffee. One part of her hair was swept over her shoulder, curling slightly at the ends.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said annoyed, "Aren't you going to say anything?" I snapped out of it. She seemed very annoyed at me, her arms were crossed and she was impatiently tapping her foot. She puffed out her cheeks a little, and her face was as red as a tomato. "Sorry," I said, trying to be polite, "Rin's basically introduced me, so..." I trailed off. The red head just looked at Rin, and Rin looked at her. Rin smiled and pulled Ayumi in close to whisper something in her ear. As she was talking, Ayumi blushed and her pupils got smaller. She then pushed Rin away and said, "NO!" She then ran over to Gumi and said, "Help me! Rin is making fun of me!" Gumi pulled her into a hug, crying pure anime-tears of joy. "Don't worry my little Ayumi-chan, I will protect you!" While Ayumi was hugging Gumi, she looked at me annoyed again.

Rin laughed like she always does. Then a wide, sinister grin spread across her dark face. "I didn't say anything that bad!" She walked over to them and pulled Ayumi off of Gumi, Gumi pouting and reaching her arms out to the now-being-dragged-away Ayumi.

"By the way, Ayumi?"

"Yes?"

I knew Rin was going to ask what cup size she was, since Rin does this to every girl she meets. She is just trying to find someone with a smaller size then her, but I don't think that's humanly possible. So, to save her the trouble, I walked up to Rin and grabbed the bow off her head. "Gumi, go long!" I said, tossing the bow at Gumi. Gumi caught it and ran, obviously afraid of the demon-Rin chasing after her with fiery red eyes. "Hey!" Rin said, gropping her hands out attempting to get the bow. Ayumi watched them, and when they were out of sight, she turned to me. "What was that for?" she asked in her usual annoyed tone. I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "I was doing you a favor trust me."

She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "How so? She was just gonna ask me a quesiton."

"But it's _the kind _of quesiton she was gonna ask you."

"Well, what was it?"

She looked at me. I wanted to say it, but then I'd probably be slapped. But if I didn't say it, I'd...probably be slapped. I sighed, "Trust me, you don't wanna know." Gumi came into the room, Rin on top of her, trying to get the bow that was high above her head, stretched out by her arm. Gumi whimpered, anime tears falling from her face. As they went by, Rin saw Ayumi and quickly asked, "Ayumi! What cup size are you!" before they both toppled over from Gumi losing her balance.

Ayumi was mad. She blushed like crazy and jump up and down, yelling, "Wh-what! None of your business!" Rin got off Gumi, grabbed the bow and placed it on her head. She walked over to Ayumi and said, evilly, "You can tell me later, I know you don't wanna say because-"

WHACK!

Ayumi hit Rin.

Instead of Rin being mad, she just laid on the floor laughing. Ayumi seemed extremely embarrassed and mad, but I wasn't sure why. She just walked away, leaving Rin and Gumi lying on the floor, and me standing there dumb-founded. I watched her leave, her hair flowing behind her.

**~END~**

**Sorry it sucks! Alice requested this =^w^=**


End file.
